User blog:Fanclan94/Miss Richards (Prom Night III: The Last Kiss)
Miss Richards is a minor antagonist in the movie Prom Night III: '' "''The Last '''Kiss". ' : Miss Richards is the guidance counselor at Hamilton High, she is a middle-aged Woman with black hair in a bobcut style. She has a pair of blue glasses. She is commonly seen with scarves. : Her personality does not mix well with her careerfield, she is extremely cold and harsh and she almost seems to take pleasure in bullying students. She takes the role of the "Bitch" in the movie. She is also shown to be extremely vain, always seen filing her nails. : Miss Richards is first seen in the movie early on, when Alex has to discuss his average gpa with her. She shows to care little for Alex by calling him Adam through their entire converstaion despite being corrected she even starts to file her nails halfway through it. The only time Miss Richards seems to care is when she is belittling Alex, suggesting that he give up his dreams on going to medical school and consider becoming a fast food worker or ditch digger (To which Alex actually becomes after all the bodies he buries). She explains to Alex that he doesn't know how to sacirifice himself for his goals and asks how far he is willing to go in order to succeed. After this she sends a discouraged Alex off with a smug grin on her face. : Miss Richards then appears later in the movie, she is filing her nails when her computer starts to beep. She is notified that Alex has become top on the honor role (due to Mary Lou's tampering). However, Miss Richards thinks that Alex hacked the schools system. She angrily slams down her nail file quoting ''"That god damn little bastard broke into the fucking system!" and makes a call to have the recently murdered Mr.Walker come to her office so they can she can let him know the system was hacked, however for obvious reasons he is unavailable. Miss Richards then makes the fatal decision to handle things herself. : She storms down the hallway, heels angrily clicking with every step and students clearing a path for her. She then turns a corner only to be cut off by Mary Lou Maloney. She says excuse me with a condescending tone in her voice, Mary Lou's only response is to grab Miss Richards by the wrist. "Look at those nails...that's not a manicure, that's a massacre." Miss Richards looks shocked as to what just happened just before she gets yanked by Mary Lou. Miss Richards lets out a yelp followed by a plea for help from anyone to help her. Unfortunately for Miss Richards, all the students surronding her ignore her pleas for help or laugh as she is dragged away into the Home Studies room against her will. : Once inside the door automatically closes and locks behind Miss Richards, preventing her escape. Miss Richards is dragged across the home studies room as she demands to be let go. "Oh no, I think you need the full treatment!" retorts Mary Lou as she forces Miss Richards into a hair salon chair, once seated metal clamps swing around Miss Richards' wrists, locking her in place and preventing any means of escape. A shocked Miss Richards begins to squirm in an attempt to escape her bonds and demands to know whats going while Mary Lou drapes an apron over her body. Miss Richards notices an odd smell and questions it, to which Mary Lou replies "Nothing...just battery acid." ''The camera zooms in on an uncertain Miss Richards as she clarifies what she just heard and utters what would be her very last words "''Battery acid?..." ''Mary Lou responds by telling her ''"Relax...you're soaking in it". : Suddenly battery acid begins to pour out of the machine and onto Miss Richards' head. Miss Richards' lets out an agonizing scream before she can even realize what is happening. She reacts to the sudden pain by trashing about in a desperate attempt to escape the salon torture chair. Soon, Miss Richards' nose is the first to be fully drenched in the corrosive liquid, while her eye glasses offer temporary protection before they are fully drenched as well. The scene cuts to acid hitting and dissolving on the floor before cutting back to Miss Richards this time completely covered in acid. Miss Richards continunes to thrash about as blood forms on her face and her hair begins to clump together. The battery acid eventually finds it's way into her mouth. Miss Richards continunes to thrash and scream in agony all the while Mary Lou watches the guidance counselor's demise with pleasure. After a while Miss Richards begins to thrash less and her screams are now grabled due to the acid in her throat. After taking her last breaths; Miss Richards finally goes limp, succumbs to the acid and dies as acidic bubbles run down her face. : After her death, Mary Lou takes Miss Richards' corpse and stands it up on a table, next to several mannequin in order to mimic them. Alex is called to the home studies room where he discovers Miss Richards' coprse. When it falls ontop of him. Her body is now horribly disfigured, her hair has receeded, her brain is now exposed, flesh is peeling from her face and neck, her hands are also burnt as well, and her glasses are snapped in half and have been seemingly welded to her face. Alex shoves her body away and it rolls on her backside. Just then Mary Lou appears in the room with pie while wacky music plays in the background. Alex tells Mary Lou he told her to stop killing people, to which she replies by saying Miss Richards wasn't a person, that she was a guidance counselor; even going as far as to call her an "It." While she kicks Miss Richards corpse in the face and her corpse faces the camera. : Alex then has sex with Mary Lou in the same room with Miss Richards burnt corpse only a few feet away. Later, Alex is shown burying Miss Richards in the football field. She is wrapped up in white bed sheets. He begins to talk to her with a disdainful look on his face "You asked me how far I was willing to go in order to succeed...any more questions?" before careless tossing her corpse into her shallow grave with a thud and begins to bury pile dirt ontop of her. : Miss Richards' final appearance in the movie is during a dream sequence, her corpse is shown rising out of its grave an attacks Alex. Shortly after this Miss Richards corpse is found by police alongside the other victims. The police to seem to show care very little about her when it's shown the police almost forget to report her among the victims. : It is unknown what became of Miss Richards after her death, however it can be reasonably assumed due to the fact that Mary Lou's other victims ended up in Hell with their wounds or scars from their deaths that Miss Richards ended up down there as well. Likely disfigured or possibly chained up like Mary Lou was in the start of the movie and forced to dance on hot coals. Trivia *A reoccuring joke with Miss Richards' character is that she is a "Just a guidance counselor". It's implied that she is less than human. This is shown when Alex is talking about Miss Richards with Sarah she expresses that she is "just a guidance counselor". Later when Alex discovers her corpse despite telling Mary Lou not to murder anyone to which she replies "It wasn't a person, it was a guidance counselor" before kicking her corpse in the face, even referring to her as an "It". This joke is also used when the police discover all the bodies in the football field, the detective asks if anyone else was found before an officier says no before remembering Miss Richards. "Who is that? Another teacher?" "No, just a guidance counselor" to which the detective scoffs. *Miss Richards' death is thematic. Due to her vainity shown in the movie, it's fitting that her demiste be a "make over session gone wrong". *Miss Richards is the first female murdered by Mary Lou in this movie. *When Alex discover's Miss Richards' body a scream can be heard and when her face is kicked by Mary Lou, Miss Richards' eye can visibly be seen opening. It's unknown if this is merely just an effect or if it's meant to imply Miss Richards was still alive after being drenched in acid and the kick in the face she received from Mary Lou was the final blow. It's possible the acid didn't kill her and had some kind of "Paralysis" effect. Allowing Mary Lou to display her like she did. *The scene with Alex talking to Miss Richards at the start of the movie may have been a penis joke. Possibly hinting at Miss Richards "lack of appeal." *The hair dryer in which she is murdered in is a Bonat Ullman Convertible. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h49m15s490.png|Miss Richards' first appearance vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h49m16s134.png|Miss Richards meeting with Alex vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h49m25s550.png|However, she's not impressed. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h49m31s620.png|She mocks his dreams of becoming a doctor vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h49m40s835.png|She explains to him he just doesn't have what it takes. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h49m42s249.png|''"You're just not of a great student, Adam"" vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h49m49s515.png|She even files her nails while, showing how little she cares. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h49m50s869.png|Miss Richards' manicured nails. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h49m56s900.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h49m58s534.png|She tells Alex that he's better off being a fry cook. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h50m02s534.png|She takes pleasure in her "bullying" session. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h50m10s366.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-22h50m11s596.png|She sends him off with a smile on her face. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h33m19s140.png|Filing her nails in her office vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h33m34s294.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h33m35s429.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h33m37s606.png|Realizing that the school's system has been hacked. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h33m47s470.png|She makes a phone call that would soon be her last. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h33m57s263.png|Putting a fake smile vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h34m13s407.png|However, unfortunate news... vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h34m23s421.png|It looks like she'll have to handle things herself. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h34m25s273.png|She begins to make her way down the hallway. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h34m27s911.png|She click stomps down the hall. vlcsnap-2018-05-19-11h06m22s632.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h34m42s198.png|She rounds the corner vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h34m43s670.png|Only to be intercepted by Mary Lou. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h34m46s325.png|''"Excuse me..."'' vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h34m52s791.png|''That's not a manicure, that's a massacre.'' vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h34m58s680.png|Being dragged to her demise. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h34m59s773.png|She begs for someone to save her. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m01s462.png|However, no one answers her cry for help. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m05s906.png|The door closes and locks behind her. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m07s940.png|Being dragged across the room, note the three mannequins. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m13s946.png|Being forced to sit down in a salon chair. vlcsnap-2018-07-28-01h32m07s327.png|Miss Richards' rear planted firmly into the chair. vlcsnap-2018-07-28-01h33m22s379.png|Metal clamps swing around her wrists, locking her in place. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m17s831.png|The shock on her face as the clamps lock her in place. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m19s271.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m20s221.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m21s649.png|''"Just relax and enjoy..."'' vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m24s463.png|She squirms in an attempt to escape the chair. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m30s094.png|''"What's that smell?"'' vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m34s489.png|''"Nothing...just battery acid..."'' vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m37s696.png|''"Battery acid?"'' vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m42s179.png|''"Relax...You're soaking in it."'' vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m42s753.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m42s907.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m43s105.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m43s811.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m44s188.png|And soaks in it she does. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m44s338.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m44s684.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m45s042.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m47s115.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m48s016.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m49s142.png|Miss Richards completely drenched in the corrosive liquid. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m51s156.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m53s652.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m53s999.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m56s215.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m56s638.png|Thrashing about in pain, making vain attempts to escape her bindings. vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h35m57s581.png vlcsnap-2019-02-27-20h36m07s896.png|Miss Richards finally slumps over and perishes. vlcsnap-2019-04-29-05h16m16s763.png|Miss Richards body stood up like a display mannequin. vlcsnap-2019-04-22-04h26m34s707.png|Miss Richards corpse falling over. vlcsnap-2019-04-22-04h26m37s719.png|A little too close for comfort. vlcsnap-2019-04-22-04h26m40s946.png vlcsnap-2019-04-22-04h26m59s865.png|''"Alex...It wasn't a person...'' vlcsnap-2019-04-22-04h27m01s306.png|''"It was a guidance counselor"'' Miss Richards gif 1.gif Miss Richards gif 2.gif Miss Richards gif 3.gif Miss Richards gif 4.gif Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Bob Cut Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Glasses Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:High Heels Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Vain Category:Comical Defeat Category:Humiliated Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Graphic Demise Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Wetlook Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Corpse Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Demise: Chemicals Category:Fate: Deceased